Karl Kranzkowski
Karl Kranzkowski (born 1953 in Drieberg near Schwerin) is a German actor. Karl was born in 1953. He studied acting from 1976 to 1979 at the drama school in Rostock. After he completed his studies, he began his acting carrer at the theater stages in Nordhausen, Bautzen and Magdeburg. From 1989 to 1997 he was a member of the Deutsches Theater in Berlin. His first film appearance was in 1989 DEFA film Verbotene Liebe (Forbidden Love). Since 1992 he has been seen regularly in various German television and movie productions - particularly in the crime series such as Wolffs Revier (Wolff's Turf), Polizeiruf 110 (Police 110), and Tatort. His most known big screen appearance is in the 2004 German film Der Untergang (Downfall), where he portrayed the role of Wilhelm Kranz. Many scenes were, however cut from the theatratical version, but they are included in the Extended Edition. Since 2009, he has a permanent series role in SOKO Stuttgart. Filmography *Papa auf Probe (2012) .... *Am Ende die Hoffnung (2011) .... Reeder Kastorp *Alles was recht ist - Väter (2010) .... Domvikar Grossmann *Liebe Mauer (2009) .... Vater Kurt *Das Glück kommt unverhofft (2009) .... Karl Hagen *Tod in der Eifel (2009) .... Martin Wenning *Mordgeständnis (2008) .... Dieter Vielbrandt *Familie ist was Wunderbares (2008) .... Ulrich Bonhoff *Schokolade für den Chef (2008) .... Hubert Ollerbeck *Der Heckenschütze (2008) .... Ron Wischnewski *Alles was recht ist (TV Series) (2008) .... Domvikar Bruno Grossmann *Funny Movie (TV Series) (2008) .... Vladimor Wolfenstein *Suchkind 312 (2007) .... Herr Klinger *Der Kronzeuge (2007) .... Kommissar Kramberg *Vaterherz (2007) .... Nowak *Mrs. Ratcliffe's Revolution (2007) .... Rector *Die Entführung (2007) .... Polizist Jürgen *Solo für Schwarz - Tödliche Blicke (2007) .... Peter Kambach *Die Die Frau vom Checkpoint Charlie (TV Series) (2007) .... Horst Seelig *Das Letzte Stück Himmel (2007) .... Vater Wilhelm *Die Wolke (2006) .... Dr. Salamander *Stubbe - Von Fall zu Fall: Schwarze Tulpen (2006) .... Mischke *Pommery und Leichenschmaus (2006) .... Gideon *Hauptgewinn für Papa, Ein (2006) .... Dr. Meltzer *Tollpension (2006) .... Imbißbudenbesitzer Fiete Mathissen *Rauchzeichen (2006) .... Jonathan Fischer *Die Kinder der Flucht (TV Series) (2006) .... Vater Profé *Das Duo - Blutiges Geld (2005) .... Dr. Schuster *Tatort - Wo ist Max Gravert? (2005) .... Wittich *Pommery und Hochzeitstorte (2005) .... *Downfall (2004) .... Wilhelm Kranz *Bernsteinamulett, Das (2004) .... Bauer Günther *Hunger auf Leben (2004) .... Major Hugo Zürner, MfS *Frau fährt, Mann schläft - Zeitreisen: Die Gegenwart (2004) .... Prof. Anton Bogenbauer *Prinzessin macht blau (2004) .... *Der Aufstand (2003) .... *Tod im Park (2003) .... *Fall Gehring, Der (2003) .... Ruediger Krohn *Schiff wird kommen, Ein (2003) .... Bruno *Rot und blau (2003) .... Gregor *4 Freunde und 4 Pfoten (2003) .... Paul Matkowski *Tatort - Hexentanz (2003) .... Thorsten Grote *Pommery und Putenbrust (2002) .... Gideon *Hannas Baby (2002) .... Drogist *Liebe und Verrat (2002) .... Manfred Carow *Nacht, in der ganz ehrlich überhaupt niemand Sex hatte, Die (2002) .... *Verehrer, Der (2002) .... Kommissar Hüsch *Weil ich gut bin! (2002) .... Bruchseifer *Operation Rubikon (2002) .... Siegfried Thom *Wenn es regnet (2001) .... *Im Club der Millionäre (2000) .... Dr. Rösner *Highway Society (2000) .... Kommissar Schmillinsky *Trennungsfieber (2000) .... Toni Goldhofer *Holz (2000) .... *Apokalypso - Bombenstimmung in Berlin (1999) .... Paul Arndt *Delta Team - Auftrag geheim! (TV Series) (1999) .... Stephan Hagen *Helden wie wir (1999) .... 2. Arzt *Abgehauen (1998) .... *Liebe Lügen (1997) .... *Das Versprechen (1995) .... 1st Border Official *Nikolaikirche - Biserica Nikolai (1995) .... *Polizeiruf 110 - Totes Gleis (1994) .... Prokat *Das Große Fest (1992) .... Paul *Verbotene Liebe (1989) .... *Sperling und das Krokodil im Müll (2001) .... Peter Forster *Tatort - Gewaltfieber (2001) .... Günter Domnik *Schimanski - Tödliche Liebe (2000) .... Bertram *Bella Block - Tod eines Mädchens (1997) .... Fischer *Rosa Roth - In Liebe und Tod (1994) .... Marek External links *Official website Category:Actors